1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a delay locked loop including a periodically activated replica path.
2. Description of Related Art
A semiconductor device such as a synchronous semiconductor memory device inputs or outputs data in synchronization with an external clock signal. The semiconductor device may use a delay locked loop (DLL) to synchronize data that is input or output with the external clock signal.